monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Hunter Wiki
450px|link= Administrators | | Wiki tutorial | Help Pages | Monster Hunter Wiki Chat Room! Have you heard about Monster Appreciation Day yet? Note: Promoting and Linking the Wiki to English Patch and .ISO downloads are not allowed here! The Monster Hunter Wiki does not support Illegal Downloads, and Users caught in the act may be blocked from the Wiki permanently! center|650px|link= since June 19, 2007 ;4/1/11 ;:Is it April Fools? Or is it a Season Forward 1 update? ;3/11/11 ;:'Japan was hit by the 2011 Sendai Earthquake and Tsunami. Please visit this Blog Post for details about Capcom Japan's current status. ;3/9/11 ;:'Come join the festivities in Monster Appreciation Day! ;2/11 ;:Please take your time to answer Capcom-Unity's Monster Hunter Survey ! (Already closed) ::Discuss and share your opinions about the survey Here. ;2/1/11 ;:Capcom reduces Online Servers for Monster Hunter Tri. Play Monster Hunter Tri online now while it still lasts! ;1/7/11 ;:Come check out our Quest Board to see what needs to get done! ;12/16/10 ;:New Frontier Season 10 ::See the Discussion Blog for info. ;12/1/10 ::Monster Hunter Portable 3rd is now on sale in Japan. ;11/10/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ;10/11/10 ::Monster Hunter Wikia preparing for a major rehaul. ::Preview the new layout and tell us what you think! ;9/15/10 ::New MHP3rd Trailer ::MHP3rd Website Updated ;8/26/10 ;:MH Diary: Poka Poka Felyne Village is released in Japan. ;8/5/10 ;:Watch the first episode of Giri Giri Felyne Village ;7/14/10 ;:New Famitsu Scans for Portable 3rd! ;7/6/10 ;:Monster Hunter anime to air on August 5. ;7/1/10 ;:New Frontier Season 9.0 ;:New Frontier Monster: Gurenzeburu ;6/5/10 :New Monster Hunter Frontier Xbox360 trailer. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article Or add to an existing page that is currently lacking content: * * * *If you are creating a new weapon page or updating an existing one, please use these Weapon Images. Black Tigrex (ティガレックス亜種) is a dark, very aggressive and violent subspecies of the Tigrex. It has a tremendously powerful roar; also of note is its charge, which makes use of its developed limbs and blows from its powerful claws and jaw, which both boast tremendous power. The original Tigrex is suited for living in the Snowy Mountains, Gorge and Desert regions, whereas the Black Tigrex has adapted to the even harsher environments of the Volcano. Black Tigrex will be seen for the first time in the new MHP3. The MHP3rd demo at the Tokyo Game Show 2010 featured the Black Tigrex in a playable quest that was ranked as "Hard". As seen in the new trailer, this monster has several different roar animations and an attack in which it stomps its forelimbs erratically, damaging closeby hunters. (more) Image:A Photo 3.jpg Image:A Photo 9.jpg Image:A Photo 10.jpg Image:A Photo 8.jpg Pleshiothupview.jpg Ceadeus-Concept.jpg Diablos by world hunter.jpg Rathian swamp.jpg 37604 144701405543920 100000121851156 468835 1314885 n.jpg 26.jpg WhiteEspina.jpg KirinGallop.jpg Nargacuga Picture.jpg Lao-Shan Lung.jpg LagiacrusArt.jpg Espinaswallpaper.jpg Raviente.png Gurenzeburu.jpg Doragyurosu.jpg Deyuragaua.jpg ravientecloud.jpg Tiggyrundown.jpg Lagiacrusswimming.jpg Evil Knight.jpg More Featured Images It's time for a Double Hunt Quest in MHP3rd! While hunting the first monster, the second monster appears in the same map! What would you do? I'll throw the second monster a Dung Bomb, so it will go away and I can continue the hunt with my first monster. I'll throw the Dung Bomb at the current monster I'm fighting, so we will switch our Area away from the second monster. I'll throw the Dung Bomb at the first monster, but I'll continue the fight with the second monster! Dung Bombs? Nah. I'll fight them both at the same Area, mano-a-mano. Wait, Dung Bombs can separate monsters in MHP3rd? I'm still in MHFU... I must get my copy of MHP3rd! Like answering polls? Check out the Poll Topic Index.! Look at: Poll Archives. Check out some current goal pages: *Quest Board *MHFU: High Rank Blademaster Armors *MHFU: High Rank Gunner Armors *MHF2 and MHFU: Light Bowgun List *MHF2 and MHFU: Heavy Bowgun List *User blog:The Monster-Hunter/MonHun Nikki G *That the Monster Hunter Diary: Felyne Village is getting its G version? *That an HardCore Yian Garuga can spew poison clouds during a backflip? *That Giaprey was originally in Monster Hunter Freedom as a White Velociprey? Check out our Did You Know Archives for our past facts and quicktips. *Facts brought to you by Mckrongs. If you have any ideas on new facts contact me. *Credits for the font used for the headers goes to User:Mitsarugi. Want the font? click here!. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Monster Hunter Wiki